


A banshee and a genius

by Roselilyskyler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Hurt Spencer, Kidnapping, M/M, Spencer is a Stilinski, Werecoyote Malia, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselilyskyler/pseuds/Roselilyskyler
Summary: When the FBI go to Beacon Hills for missing persons case they didn't expect to get caught up in the supernatural. They also didn't expect Spencer to have half brother and a girlfriend....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is only going to have three chapters so if you want more of this Pairing or have pairing suggestions comment down below. Also I want to apologize a head of time if this story feels to rushed. I also tried to start it off with information on how he fits into the teen wolf story line. 
> 
> Amazing Spencer reid x Lydia Martin Video :  https://youtu.be/kkz8BEBf0Nc

They say home were the heart is meaning the things and people ( mostly people) we hold dearest and love. For Spencer he couldn't agree more. Spencer's home was little town called Beacon Hills , California. Beacon Hills had everything Spencer loved. It had his step dad , his little half brother , his friends but most importantly Lydia Martin. His Lydia. The pair were like fire and and ice. Spencer was calming cold ice while Lydia was energetic hot flames of fire. The pair were different yet similar in many ways. That what drew them together was their difference. Spencer had meet Lydia when they were much younger.

   He had just found out that his mother wasn't actually his birth mother and that his father cheated on his mother. He was only fourteen when he found out. Which didn't surprise Spencer seeing as his father was barely involved with their life and left when he was ten. Eventually after puting his mother into mental ward and starting college he thought it was better time than ever to go meet his birth mother and see if he had any had siblings. Spencer was upset to find out his birth mother was dead but he did get to meet his step dad and his half brother , Mieczyslaw ' Stiles ' Stilinki. Stiles and Spencer seemed to get along amazingly due to fact they were similar in personalities. Stiles had loved finding out that he had an older brother. Sure he didn't like the whole idea that his mother cheated on his dad but that didn't change the way he looked at Spencer or his mother. To Stiles Spencer was everything a ten year old could wish for in an older brother. He was caring, funny, laid back and really smart. Eventually Spencer meet his brother's close friends Scott , Allison and Lydia. Spencer seemed to get along well with his friends but he soon had to return to college which upset Stiles but Spencer promised to visit. The brothers made sure to keep in contact with one in another over the year's and visit each other when they could.

   The next in encounter Spencer would have with Lydia was when his seventeenth year old brother, Stiles went missing. Spencer had been working his first year in F.B.I behavior unit when he received his step dad's panicked phone call. Lucky enough for Spencer he had vacation days that he could use to go help find his brother. When he arrived in Beacon hills he felt something had change he didn't quite know what. Even weirder was that something about Scott's attitude seemed different in away that Spencer couldn't place but he quickly pushed the thought away after learning from Stile's newest friend Liam that Scott's girlfriend , Alison had recently passes away. Spencer was getting frustrated not beging able to find his bother but the Lydia seemed to be taking it harder. Spencer had stayed up all night in his step father's office trying to comfort Lydia which seemed to work. That night they made a connection that neither of them had made with anyone else in the past.  When they found Stiles it was Lydia who talked Stiles into telling Spencer about the whole supernatural world.   It was then that Lydia would go to Spencer to talk about her banshee problems. It wasn't tell two years later when Lydia started college that they started dating. The dynamic for the two of them didn't really change much. Spencer never imagined he returned to his home the way he did.  
  

~~~~

 

    Spencer smiled as he checked his phone only to see Lydia had sent him photo of her in her workout clothes and her small dog, Prada. He smiled to himself before putting his phone in his pocket and made his way out of the elevator. He saw Garcia and Prentiss walked into the conferences room and assumed that they had a case. He walked into the conferences room to see the rest of his team already in their seats. He quickly made his way to his seat and listened as Garcia went over their case.   
  " My lovely agents were sending you to a quaint little town in California called Beacon Hills. They recently been having college girl's go missing."   
Said Garcia as she handed them all paper files. She soon moved to the front of the room and hit button on her controller to pull up ten different  photos of college girls.   
   " The unsub seems might have been hurt by woman in their life?"   
Said JJ trying to give an idea. Hotchner nodded. They all flipped thought their file.   
    " They all went to same college."   
Said Garcia as she clicked the button again to pull up a photo of large school.   
   " They also all live on campus."  
Said Garcia. They al nodded as they took in the information.   
    " They all seem to came from middle class families."   
Said Garcia.   
   " so it not for money."   
Said Morgan. Soon Hotchner closed his file and stood up.   
   " wheels up in thirty."   
Said Hotchner. They all nodded and made their way out if the conferences room. They all retrieved their things before making their way to the jet.      Spencer followed Morgan into the jet. He took his normal seat window seat next to JJ and across Prentiss and Morgan. He gave smile at thought of seeing Lydia. It wasn't often that they could see each other due to Lydia going to college and Spencer working in F.B.I but neither one mind. Lydia know Spencer loved his job and Spencer knew that Lydia wanted to be close to her friends so they lived with the fact that they would barely see each other.


	2. Girls night gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started out as normal girls night turns into the worest night of lydias life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Reid x Lydia Martin  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3S4u6i9G3OY

Lydia smiled as she entered her apartment carrying her and Milia's food. Milia smiled as she took one of the pizza boxs that Lydia was carrying.  Lydia took a seat next to Malia and looked at the TV which had movie planning. Malia had set up the movie while Lydia had gone to retrieve the food for their girl's day something they hadn't started tell after everything that happened in high school. They both agreed that sometimes they just need some normal none supernatural girl time. So they started a girl's day that they did every two weeks on Thursday.  They both started to eat their pizza as they watched their movie.   
  About half way thought the Notebook Lydia started to hear the sound of thunder. It was quite at first but soon it was loud and piecing.  She instantly got up to her feet and looked put side of her window to see the night sky was perfectly clear of any storm clouds. That when she started to hear the whispers. They were quite and mostly drowned out by the sound of rain and thunder. But she could still slightly hear them but couldn't make put what they were saying. Malia noticed that Lydia was frozen and staring endlessly out the window. She paused their movie and ran to her friend's side. Malia study Lydia's blank face. Soon Lydia blinked few times bringing herself back to reality.   
   " Lydia what did you hear?"   
Asked Malia looking at her worried. Lydia looked over at Malia sadly. They both know that when ever Lydia started having weird banshee experiences that death was coming and it was going to happen.   
   " I heard thunder. Lots of Thunder and rain. I think something bad going to happen soon."   
Said Lydia her voice seemed almost distant and distracted. Malia nodded taking the information in. The two shared a silent scared look before Malia finally broke the silence.   
    "Should we tell the rest of the pack?"   
Asked Malia. Lydia gave an unsure shrug. Malia let out a shaky breath as she shook her head not liking the idea of someone dying or getting hurt. Lydia grabbed her car keys.  
    " I'll talk to Parrish and Stiles about it. "  
Said Lydia. Malia nodded understandingly. She quickly turned off Lydia's TV before following her out of the apartment. 

~~~~

      Lydia walked into the station and went straight to sheriff Stilinki's offices which earned a few questionable looks from Spencer's team. She ignored their looks and pushed opened the door to the offices. She felt the room's was icy cold air hit the exposed part of her legs. Her red ,blue, and white plaid skirt  covered up to her knee. She had paired the shirt with a red crop top that covered her stomach. When Lydia opened the door she saw Parrish and Stiles were already in the room talking about the case that the F.B.I were working on. She pushed the door closed before looking at her friends terrified. Stiles pauses mid sentences to look at Lydia and instantly had sneaking suspicion that something bad had happened with her banshee powers. Parrish seemed to pick up on it too.   
   " I heard something."  
She admitted. She shifted uncomfortably as Parrish gave her a questionable. Stiles leaned back on his father's desk as he looked at the hellhound and banshee.  
    " Well what did you hear?"  
Asked Stiles.   
     " It sound like a storm. Lots of thunder and rain. Their also were whispers but nothing I could make out. "  
Said Lydia. Stiles nodded as he took  in the new information.   
   " I honestly have no clue what my banshee powers are trying to warn me about but I know it going to ended in death."   
Said Lydia honestly. She let out a breath that she had been holding in since her apartment. She took a seat in the chair that was in front of sheriff desks. Parrish shook his head and sighed.   
   " This is terrible. First the murders which Derek thinks are beging done by a wendigo to the F.B.I working on the said case. Now this."   
Said Parrish grimly. Stiles nodded in agreement as his eyes shifted to look out the window to see his half brother and his dad talking to the F.B.I agents. He quickly turned his attention back to Parrish and Lydia.   
   " Well for now we should all be on high alert. Lydia call me if you get anymore weird banshee messages or you know you scream."  
Said Stiles getting awkward at the end. Lydia nodded understandingly. She watched as Stiles walked out of the room leaving her and Parrish. Parrish took a seat next to Lydia.   
   " your scared aren't you?"   
Asked Parrish softly. Lydia gave small nodded. She looked down at her hands as she couldn't bring herself to look at her friend.   
  " It's been along time since I had any banshee actively. Now this. And to make matters worse my adorable dork of boyfriend working a case were the killer's a possible wendigo. I just don't want to loss anyone else. "   
Said Lydia as her hands started rubbing her temples. Parrish nodded. He pulled his friend into a side hug.   
    " I'm sure he'll be fine."  
Said Parrish. Lydia nodded. She wanted to believe that he was telling the truth but Lydia knew better than that. They both pulled away from the hug. Lydia slowly got to her feet and walked out of the room. Parrish followed behind her before going towards his desk while Lydia walked over to the door.   
    " Lydia is everything okay?"   
Asked Sheriff Stilinki concerned which seemed to catch the blonde haired F.B.I agents attention.   
   " Just another normal day in Beacon Hills."  
Said Lydia truthfully. She hated that it came so normal for them to deal with the supernatural. Sheriff Stilinki know that Lydia was hinting at some sort of supernatural problem  made a mental note to question Stiles or Parrish about it. Lydia glanced over at Spencer who was talking to a girl with black hair. Lydia quickly pushed the doors open to the station before making her way to her car. 

~~~~~~ 

    Lydia sat in her bed restless. She looked down at her phone to see that Spencer had texted her. She slowly unlocked her phone before seeing that Spencer had texted her saying that he wouldn't be able to come over due to his boss wanting them to work late on the case. She look down to see that he had sent to her two hours ago.  She sighed and pressed her head against her head board. She had been hearing more sounds of whispers and thunder. She felt so confused. She soon slide out of her silk bed covers and grabbed her phone from the bed as she did. She peeked outside and felt her heart beat pick up as she saw that it was pouring outside. That's when she heard the loud crack of thunder. Her body froze up. Something felt wrong. She knew something was wrong. Lydia grabbed her keys before rushing out of her apartment. She quickly parked her car in the station parking lot. She felt relief wash over her as she saw Parrish talking to the F.B.I agents outside the station along with Stiles. But that relief soon quickly disappeared as she noticed Spencer wasn't with them. That's when she felt it. Her hand flew up to her mouth to help surpass it. She was going to scream. She quickly scrambled to get out of her car. She rushed over to Stiles as she had tears rolling down her checks. She was truly scared. The rain was soaking her long red hair. Thunder pierced the air which caught Stiles and Parrish attention. Stiles know what was about to happen. JJ went to move to talk to Lydia but Parrish put his arm up to stop her which made the blonde look at him confuse.   
    " Lydia scream."  
Said Stiles softly causing everyone but Parrish to look at him confused. Lydia drops her hand as she let out loud unnormal scream that they could practically feel. The scream signaled all the supernatural beast of Beacon Hills that someone was going to die soon. Stiles ran and caught Lydia as she tumbled to the ground.


	3. The Banshee and her Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events before and after Spencer Reid is brought back safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Reid x Lydia Martin  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oHLz3J4Q2j8&itct=CBQQpDAYAyITCP_vwLvin9oCFQ35fgodChcLUjIHcmVsYXRlZEjXof-CxIC_ppIB

   Lydia's wet clothes clung to her body as she sat in the chair. Stiles had wrapped his jacket around the banshee shoulders in hopes to keep her warm. Stiles held Lydia as she sat speechless and terrified. Her whole body was trembling. Parrish ran his hand thought his hair as he paced back and forth nervously. All eyes were on them and the sheriff , who looked like he wasn't surprised. But they could also see the fear and the worry creeping through his calming demeanor. It wasn't hard for the team to guess that four of them knew something especially after they heard lydia's abnormal scream. Her scream was something that the team never heard before in their whole job careers. It was loud and earth shattering yet they could make out the sadness and fear that was laced into the scream. They could tell this wasn't just some normal scream, it was something else. Something that they couldn't explain. Something unknown. Morgan didn't like not knowing especially if it could explain were Spencer disappeared off too. His glare was fixed on the red head but they quickly changes as Scott and Derek ran into the police station and instantly made their way over to Stiles and Parrish.  
   Lydia shot up from her seat as she saw the two alpha werewolves walk in. She wanted to feel hope but the only she felt was strong sense of dread and fear. She fought back the tears that she knew were forming. She knew exactly why they were here. All four of them knew why. They heard it. They heard her scream. It made Lydia's stomach twist in a knot of the possibility of his death. She felt like her head was spinning because of the anxiety and fear that was washing over her. She felt like she was going to throw up. Before Lydia could ask either werewolf if they had picked up his sent she started to coughing violently. She instinctively covered her mouth with her hand. She pulled it way horrified as she looked down to see blood covering her hands. Derek instantly ran to her side.  
  " It's exactly like Deaton predicted."  
Said Derek as he glanced at Scott knowingly. The they fell silent. All wolves eyes landed on Lydia. How could they not hear it earlier? How could they not have heard the second heart beat coming from Lydia? But now she had just confirmed it but not just that but she also confirmed it was going to be banshee just like her.  
  " We caught his scent..."  
Said Scott breaking the silences. 

~~~~~~~ 

Spencer let out an uneasy breath as he was meet by the death glare of one Lydia Martin , His beloved girlfriend. His friends/Co-works shifted uncomfortably as they saw the banshee glare harden. Just few hours ago they had thought differently of her for she had seemed to be just mere young girl but now their thoughts shifted as they saw who she really was, A banshee. They had seen her action along with her friends or as she often refered to them as 'Her pack'. They had seen all of them werewolves , werecoyote, hellhound, kitsune and a killer Wendigo. Now they all stood in Spencer's hospital room were Scott's mom, Melissa McCall checked all of Spencer's injuries. The heavy silences seemed to be too much for Stiles.  
" So are we going to talk about the fact that FBI saw you guys wolf out and heard Lydia's scream or ...?"  
Asked Stiles boredly.  
  " No."  
Said Derek flatly. Stiles pouted.  
   " Are we going to talk about that fact Lydia is giving my half brother her personal 'I might just kill you emotionally you idiot' glare?"  
Asked Stile.  
  " No."  
Said Lydia sternly. She didn't even break hee glare on Spencer.  
  " Wait are going to talk about how you just said Spencer your half brother?"  
Asked Morgan.  
  "No."  
Answered Stiles and Spencer at the same time. Award silence filled the room yet again. But it was soon broken as Lydia let out a sigh.  
  " I literally can't be mad at you any longer."  
Said Lydia as she moved to the sided of his bed so that she could be closer to him. Melissa smiled at Lydia as she finished checking his bruise .  
   "  He should be fine. He just got minor cuts and bruise along with sprained arm but that should heal fine if he's careful."  
Said Melissa as she turned towards the agents and the pack of werewolves. She then snapped around so that she was facing Spencer again.  
   " If get your self injured one more time the supernatural is not who you'll be running from."  
Threaten Melissa.  
   " I understood Melissa."  
Said Spencer as he slightly flinched under her glances. She smiled at him.  
   " I better go call your father so he knows your doing fine."  
Said Melissa before making her way out of the room.  
     " Scott remind never to mess with your mom."  
Said Spencer. Scott chuckled at Spencer's words.  
    " Is your mother like you guy's?"  
Asked JJ. Scott and Stiles snorted at the idea of her begin a werewolf.  
    " No she human but she dating a former Werewolf hunter who now helps are  Also she helps handle some of our werewolf injuries so she probably knows few ways to hurt us."  
Said Scott.  
    " Am I the only one who finds it weird that your mom's dating Argent?"  
Asked Stiles. Most of their pack members nodded.  
   " Okay than."  
Said Stiles awkwardly. Lydia started to cought violently again. She instantly put her hand over her mouth. When she recovered from her coughing fit Stiles handed her over some tissues from tissue box that was in the room. She smiled at Stiles gratefully as she used the tissues to wipe off the blood that was on her hands. Spencer's eyes widen when he noticed the dry blood on the white tissue.  
" Lydia are you okay? You shouldn't be coughing up blood..."  
Said Spencer concerned. All the werewolves shifted uncomfortably all but Derek who seemed unfazed by his question.  
" Deaton say it sign that Banshee pregnant with child that also is going to be banshee. He said it shouldn't hurt you to much but he said to try to not go thought events that may be to stressful for you."  
Said Derek calmly. Spencer and Lydia stared at Derek in surprise.  
" Little to late for that worrying. You know considering my boyfriend was kidnapped by wendigo than I screamed which we assumed meant Spence was going to die. Than whole FBI working with our pack. And now finding i'm pregnant. That does really spell out relaxing."  
Said Lydia as she reached for Spencer's hand. He happily grabbed her hand. His thumbs rubbed over her knuckles. Stiles grinned happily.  
" That so awesome that means I'm going to be an uncle!"  
Cheered Stiles as he practically jumped up and down. Spencer noticed his friends confused faces.  
" I can explain everything on jet ride back to Virgina."  
Said Spencer. They all nodded. Morgan grinned at Spencer.  
" I'll be damn. Pretty boy here has girlfriend and kid on the way."  
Said Morgan shocked. Spencer smiled at Lydia.  
" Yeah I do."  
Said Spencer lovingly. Lydia smiled at him.  
" Anyone one want pizza cause I'm starving."  
Said Stiles randomly causing the group of people to chuckle or at least smile amused. Spencer smiled at his brother before looking at Lydia who was laughing. He oddly felt at peace. He had everything he could ever wish for. A loving girlfriend who was also pregnant with their child on the way, An amazing family and pack , great friends/Co-Works and he no longer had to those he hold dearest. 

   


End file.
